


Radio Silence

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray dances to the music in this head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Silence

People relieved stress in many ways. Some would sing in the shower to start the day, others (like Stella) would take long baths with bubble filled, oil scented water to wash stress away. For Ray nothing made tension disappear like dancing. He had been dancing for as long as he could remember, ever since his mom had found the best way to sooth a colicky Stanley was to pick him up and move to big band music. Ray didn't have a name for his moves, but he never heard any complaints from his dance partners, even if for the longest time his partner had been his turtle Speedy.

Sometimes he would play records to get in the mood, the clicks and pops made him snap his figures and stomp his feet. Other times he would turn on the radio to a random station and sway to the sound. Once he had even danced to NPR, Garrison Keeler's monotone made his limbs feel heavy and slow. Now the radio was silent and he was dancing to the music in his head, a combination of ABBA and AC/DC he liked to call ABDC.

Ray had pushed his furniture out of the way and rolled up his rug. The dance steps on the floor made him wonder what kind of person had owed his apartment before. He had always been of the opinion that you couldn't learn how to dance from a book and especially not steps painted on the floor. Dancing was something primal, something you felt from the bottom of your feet to the tips of your experimental hair. Although he was pretty sure Fraser had tried to learn how to dance from a book. That probably explained why he used to dance like a block of wood.

As Ray swayed and moved his arms in no real pattern, he felt hands reach around and settle on his stomach, finger tips dipping below the waistband of his boxers. He had to grin. Fraser swayed with him, his chest pushed against Ray's back, his lips brushing Ray's neck.

'I always knew you could dance,' said Ray as they moved together.

Fraser rubbed small circles on Ray's stomach. His hands were warm and calloused. 'I just needed the right incentive.'

Ray grinned even wider as he felt all of Fraser press against him. Fraser's hardness was pressed against Ray's leg. 'Damn straight. You feel a little stiff there, buddy. I think you need a little more incentive.' Ray punctuated each word with a kiss to the side of Fraser's face.

Ray turned around and wrapped his arms around Fraser's neck. Fraser was dressed in his fuzzy red longjohns, his hair was a mess and he should have looked ridiculous, but Ray noticed Fraser wasn't the only one who was hard.

Ray added hip grinding to his swaying. He laughed when Fraser let out a low moan. As they moved together Ray kissed any part of Fraser he could reach (his favorite part being Fraser's ear which he also nibbled on) and moved them across the livingroom to the bedroom. Dancing wasn't the only way to relive stress and it was just as fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj user='ds_aprilfools prompt: Radio Silence


End file.
